Assassinverse: Green Vegeance
by Fujin777
Summary: When Jason used the Megazord to slap Rita Repulsa into space to defeat her, Rita along with her Green Ranger power coin were sent flying in another direction that flew all the way to another planet where a certain newly crowed Princess of Equestria named Twilight Sparkle finds the coin and things turn nasty in a short amount of time. Two worlds collide, but only one will survive.


Assassinverse: Green Vengeance

"Chapter 1: Green Coin"

Intro: Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Lorde version):

watch?v=DaVA6sgOpws

* * *

*Spoiler Alert for those who haven't seen the 2017 Power Rangers Film*

* * *

 _Angel Grove, Earth_

On a planet called Earth, a battle had just taken place between the heroic Power Rangers and the villainous Rita Repulsa over the fate of the planet Earth for an artifact that held the life of the planet in balance; the Zeo Crystal. Right now, Rita had just been removed from her monster Goldar that she had created to steal the Zeo Crystal and was staring at the ones who defeated her.

"Wait! You think you've won? Others will come! Do you realize that? What you have, it can't last! You know I'm right?!"

The figure speaking was none other than the infamous Rita Repulsa wearing a broken and reveling green battle armor with gold bits adorning her head and her black hair as she stared down the group who stopped her rampage and her quest to steal the Zeo Crystal: the Power Rangers.

In one of the five cockpits of the massive Megazord, Jason the new Red Ranger just simply stared back and spoke back to the defeated villain.

"I don't know about that, but for now you will hand over your staff along with your coin and surrender peacefully, we will take you to Zordon so he can pass judgement on you for your crimes." Jason said calmly.

Rita then spoke, "Zordon? Judge me?"

Clutching her gold staff that held her green ranger coin tightly in her right hand, she gave the Power Rangers a death glare as her green eyes stared at them defiantly as she then spoke again with malice and hurt as if it was an insult to her.

"Never!"

She took a few steps forward away from her fallen monster she had while staring at the Megazord and the Power Rangers and spoke again as her rage grew higher.

"No matter what Zordon says…I know…I AM WORTHY!"

Then, she launched herself towards the Megazord as she screamed loudly as in the Megazord, Jason quickly shouted an order to his teammate Trini the new Yellow Ranger.

"Trini! Now!"

Before Rita could even scratch the Megazord, she got bitch slapped into space by the Megazord's right hand thanks to Trini as it sent her flying into the wild blue yonder.

It was then that the Billy the new Blue Ranger after he had stopped covering his face that after he had been killed by Rita and then revived by Zordon, no one could blame him as he then spoke to Jason.

"Jason, um, did you just slap her?"

"I did, weird right?" Jason said.

* * *

While the team celebrated their victory, unknown to them, the Green Ranger power coin Rita had was blasted in another direction when Jason slapped Rita away from Rita and Earth, it didn't land nearby near the Megazord, but rather it then sailed beyond the Solar System, towards another planet as Rita had a slasher smile as she was frozen from the coldness of space during her into the void of space not far behind her coin as a thought entered her mind.

 _"You Rangers may have won, but I will be back…"_

* * *

A few days later, the Green Ranger coin reentered the atmosphere of an unknown planet and landed in a garden that was called the Canterlot Gardens as a few hours later, a couple was waking by when one of them noticed the Green Ranger coin sticking out of a bushel of red roses.

One of the creatures to notice was none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle a newly crowned Alicorn with purple fur, purple eyes, a dark blue mane and tail with a purple and pink stripe, wore gold hoof-shoes, her cutie mark was a six-pointed magenta star with five smaller stars that were white, and was clad in a pink and yellow dress as she made her way to the coin, picked it up, and looked at it as her date spoke.

"What is that thing?"

Princess Twilight's date was none other than Flash Sentry who had a indigo blue mane and tail, dark orange fur, navy blue eyes, his cutie mark on contrast to his date was a knight shield with two different shades of blue and a yellow lightning bolt, and was clad in his standard-issue gold Royal Guard armor who looked at the mysterious coin his date and secret lover had wondering what was it.

It was then that Twilight spoke, "I don't know, but I do know that Blueblood can't know about this as I need time to look into this more."

* * *

With that said, the new princess pocketed the coin as unknown to her, Rita Repulsa also entered the planet's atmosphere moments later and landed far up in the mountains of where the capital of Equestria Canterlot resided, sensed a potential new host for her to use to get her revenge and seeped into Alicorn as the then spoke to herself in her thoughts.

 _"An Alicorn huh? Issues with herself? Wants to change her world? Getting bullied by others? Perfect…."_

Then as if it was something comical, Rita then began to roll down the mountain as a snowball as moments later, the snowball containing Rita came to a stop outside of the city as the fallen Green Ranger spoke to herself.

"Note to self, make sure to create a coat against the cold and I swear I'll get a headache if this keeps up!"

Using whatever magic she had left, she disguised herself as a homeless beggar as she then entered the city hoping to find who picked up her Green Ranger coin and hiding in the gardens, she found the one as she then showed a slasher smile while watching Twilight and Flash Sentry.

"I will have my vengeance Zordon and this time, you won't stop me!" Rita said to herself.

* * *

As Flash Sentry and his date walked away, the Green Ranger coin began to infect Twilight Sparkle that would open up a whole new routes of chaos for not one, but two worlds.

After the couple had disappeared, Rita realized now that she was weakened as her staff was now just the size of an iPhone 6 and she was weakened greatly from not only her fight with the Power Rangers, but also from her landing here on the planet.

Spotting a nearby jewelry store, she smiled and made her way there while chuckling darkly. Entering, she spotted a couple that looked like a pair of unicorns, a store clerk that was female and also a unicorn, and several others that looked like guards, but what interested Rita the most was that the guards were wearing golden armor.

Seconds later, everyone or every pony noticed Rita's appearance and one unicorn Royal Guard approached her and grabbed her left hand before he spoke to Rita with an unfriendly voice.

"Who are you?! What is a pathetic beggar like you doing in this store?!"

Then, Rita began to laugh in a very sinister and evil way that caused the noble couple near them to cower in fear as Rita then spoke to everyone present while she looked at everyone at the same time.

"I like your gold including the gold armor…where do I find such fine wares?"

Before the Royal Guard could react, Rita reached out with her right hand and did a Judo throw before she then used her dark powers to drain the life force of the Royal Guard killing him instantly and stealing his gold armor.

Using the gold, Rita reformed her staff to what it looked like back on Earth before she then shattered the glass cases containing the other gold in the store to forge it into what she had before Zordon tried to kill her years ago while laughing.

Her gaze then landed on something that drew her attention which was none other than the infamous Alicorn Amulet that was in the carriage of the noble couple in a glass case.

"What is that?" Rita asked.

The male unicorn noble spoke, "The Alicorn Amulet…I acquired it from a stupid, low-life Zebra named Zecora…by offering to take it off her hands in exchange for some spices she had for a museum here in Canterlot!"

Without a care in the universe, Rita walked over, smashed the case open, and put the amulet into her staff immersing herself in the power of the amulet that combined with her existing power, but it didn't corrupt her as she was already evil.

Quickly returning to the store, she saw that the unicorn couple had an amulet that had symbol on it; a unicorn with a knight shield and a pair of lances on it being worn by the male unicorn noble, but shrugged it off as she reformed the Alicorn Amulet into a Ranger coin as she gave everyone a death glare.

Seconds later, rest of the Royal Guards tried to fight back, but were soon finding themselves drained of their magic including their cutie marks as Rita then made herself a darker version of the armor she wore when she was still on Zordon's Power Ranger team with bits of what she wore when she faced Jason's team thrown in.

"Let me introduce you all to a few friends of mine…Putty Patrollers!" Rita shouted.

In an instant, a couple of her signature Putty Patrollers appeared and without a second thought, killed the noble couple and the store clerk before she then went to town against the other four Royal Guards.

Using the pointed end of her staff, Rita skewered one Royal Guard through his head before ripping his head off in a gruesome fashion. A Royal Guard soon had her neck snapped like a twig by a Putty Patroller while the other one gathered the remaining gold in the store.

Jumping into the air, Rita then slammed back into the ground sending the other three Royal Guards into the air before she fired a blast of her dark energy magic to one guard before she then sliced the other two in half with her staff acting like a scythe before she then left the store with her stolen goods as she spoke while she walked away as the store behind her collapsed.

"Beware creatures of this planet…Rita Repulsa is coming for you all!"

* * *

Ending: Go Green Ranger Go!

watch?v=9j1SrSWef3k

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter of this story. This one will be based a bit on the "Green with Evil" MMPR story arc, but Twilight will be in the role of Tommy Oliver.

Please don't judge this too harshly as there is already a story of the Power Rangers being sent to Equestria, but no one seems to have done one in an anthro format.

I don't own MMPR for they belong to Haim Saban and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro Inc.

The Assasinverse belongs to Rated PonyStar.


End file.
